Nube gris
by SinnaeGrell
Summary: Diecisiete años pasaban volando; algunos maduraban, otros parecían volverse más infantiles… y otros florecían drásticamente. Bueno, por lo menos, eso último aplicaba con Ken… tin. Él era el chico perfecto, si me lo preguntaban. Era dulce, atento y adorablemente agresivo. Era, sin duda, el chico que siempre estuve buscando… o esperando, pues me había rendido hacía tiempo.


**Personajes**: Kentin x Alexy

**Categoría**: Amour Sucré / My Candy Love

**Género**: Romántico.

**Clasificación**: No menores de 16.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen (lógico), sino a ChinoMiko y Beemov.

_**Creo que me ha quedado aceptable...! Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que mi hermano y yo nos habíamos inscrito en un nuevo colegio; Sweet Amoris. Un nombre algo empalagoso, pero realmente no nos arrepentíamos de haber entrado ahí. Quizá era por la diversidad de personas que ahí había o por las situaciones tan graciosas que ocurrían a menudo. Era divertido ir a la escuela, si era en esa. Además, lo que más me había gustado… era que todos los que llegaban a conocer mi orientación sexual, parecían cómodos con eso. No les importaba, no me miraban distinto ni me dedicaban indirectas. Era… realmente genial no sentirse acosado con murmullos a las espaldas e insultos en la cara. Tuve varios problemas por eso mismo en institutos anteriores… Bueno, quizá también era la edad. Diecisiete años pasaban volando; algunos maduraban, otros parecían volverse más infantiles… y otros florecían drásticamente. Bueno, por lo menos, eso último aplicaba con Ken… tin. Él era el chico perfecto, si me lo preguntaban. Era dulce, atento y adorablemente agresivo. Sucrette me había comentado que hacía tiempo, Kentin era el típico niño gafotas; pasaba desapercibido pero siempre era el blanco de los insultos y maltratos. Nunca fue realmente fuerte ni física ni emocionalmente, pero, un buen día, su padre decidió enviarlo a la escuela militar. A Sucrette le sorprendió mucho que se fuera tan repentinamente… pero la vida sigue, después de todo. Al cabo de un año, ese chico de gafas de base de botella y cabello de hongo, se transformó en uno con pantalones militares, botas negras de agujetas, camiseta blanca tapando una espalda ancha y cubierta por una camiseta de tirantes negra… además, su olor; era lo más irresistible que mi nariz jamás había olido. Pero, a todo eso, lo que más me gustaba, era su mirada. Una mirada que a veces se perdía en lo que parecía ser recuerdos infelices, pero que vislumbraban un presente y un futuro mejor. Un verde tan puro como un laberinto de arbustos. Me podía perder en ellos fácilmente. De vez en cuando podían mostrarse agresivos y molestos, pero otras veces, cuando sonreía y en sus mejillas se encendía un color rosado, se presentaban dulces y tranquilizadores. Era, sin duda, el chico que siempre estuve buscando… o esperando, pues me había rendido hacía tiempo.

Sucrette era una buena amiga mía; era dulce, atenta y con ciertos aires sarcásticos. Era una de esas amigas con las que se puede hablar de todo. Fue de las primeras en enterarse de mis preferencias y ella las aceptó con tranquilidad. Incluso, después de un tiempo, me comentó que molaba eso de tener un amigo gay. Y se sintió lindo escuchar eso de sus labios… Sin embargo, esa misma amistad me hacía sentir una barrera entre Kentin y yo. Yo supe que, en un pasado, Kentin estuvo fielmente enamorado de Sucrette, pero nunca llegaron a tener nada. Incluso, cuando llegó de nuevo al instituto, Kentin aún sentía algo por ella, pero Sucrette… ya estaba con Castiel y su actitud hacia él había sido realmente la menos esperada. Estaba molesta con él por haber cambiado, por pedirle que dejase de llamarle "Ken". Fue duro para ella, pero mucho más duro fue para él, quien sólo buscaba (a mi parecer), comenzar de nuevo. Después de eso, sólo se hablaban de vez en cuando, si se veían en los pasillos o el patio. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que había decidido que mis sentimientos debían permanecer enterrados en lo más recóndito de mi mente… Y era porque, a decir verdad, yo adoraba mi amistad con él. Y no la quería perder por nada del mundo. Era realmente divertido estar con él, fastidiarlo hasta que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo y luego terminase insultándome o amenazando mi integridad física. Era tierno… Y no quería que se alejara de mí. Era uno de los privilegios de ser amigos… y sólo amigos.

Un jueves por la noche, descubrí algo debajo de la cama de Armin… algo que le había tenido prohibido tener y, aun así, se las había ingeniado para pasar desapercibido. Su dotación de frituras, galletas y gaseosas, listas para ser ingeridas en un maratón de Assasins Creed o Skyrim. Y lo sabía porque esos los había comprado el martes, cuando fuimos al centro comercial. Y así, comenzó una nueva discusión entre nosotros, justo en medio de la cocina, luego de ocultar la caja entre unos libros y hojas del estante de mi habitación.

–¡Te he dicho que no te tapes las arterias con esas basuras! –le regañé y chistó. –¡Ni siquiera sales a hacer ejercicio! ¿Quieres que te de diabetes? –empecé a dramatizar y él sonrió, como si tuviera un argumento mejor que el mío.

–Te recuerdo que tengo el Wii Sports –me sonrió de lado con los brazos cruzados, como diciendo "Jaque Mate".

–Oh, por Dios, ¿es en serio lo que acabas de decirme? –susurré mientras llevaba una mano a mi cara – ¡Qué sinvergüenza eres! ¡Ni siquiera lo has sacado del empaque! –le recriminé.

–Nunca es demasiado tarde –dijo con una pose triunfadora y rodeé los ojos.

–Exacto… Nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer una donación de comida chatarra a algunos niños de la calle… –le dije con un tono dulcemente tétrico.

–¡Oye, eso no! ¡Que se lo compren ellos! ¡Yo me he esforzado por completar para mis juegos y mi suministro de alimento! –me dijo algo asustado y suspiré.

–Qué descaro –le dije y cerró la boca.

–Pues si algo le pasa a mi comida, tu armario entero estará bañado en cloro misteriosamente. –me amenazó con una mueca extraña y le miré retadoramente.

–No te atreverías… –le susurré algo asustado.

–¡Oh, claro que sí, créeme! –me sonrió macabramente, fruncí el entrecejo y me fui hecho una furia a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me acosté en mi cama, boca abajo. Odiaba que Armin no cuidara de su salud… Era lo único que me quedaba de familia y el idiota ni siquiera se despegaba de la pantalla para conversar conmigo. A veces era frustrante su actitud, pero sabía que así era él. Luego de que papá y mamá murieran, los pocos recuerdos que teníamos con ellos, eran de nosotros en el parque jugando, comiendo en un picnic… cosas que se quedaron muy marcadas en mí. Sabía que tenía que cuidar de Armin, así como él, a su manera, cuidaba de mí. Pero era tan terco y vengativo… Y, luego, me entró una idea. Kentin amaba las galletas. Quizá si le daba las galletas (las cuales eran la mayoría), Armin no se enfadaría conmigo, pues sabía que él era muy inocente y, además, ambos se llevaban bien. Después de todo, Solíamos estar siempre juntos los tres. Aunque de vez en cuando, Armin se iba a pasar el rato con Castiel y Kentin nunca quería acercársele al pelirrojo mal teñido. Lo demás podría venderlo y, con el dinero, comprarle algo de botanas saludables, para que no se molestara tanto conmigo. Así que esa noche dormí algo preocupado… me estaba volviendo muy maternal porque el estúpido de mi hermano era un friki anti-salud… 

Al día siguiente, durante el receso, Armin comentó que había quedado con Castiel para pasar el rato en su casa, la cual no estaba muy lejos del instituto. Pero, justo cuando lo dijo, me miró como un asesino.

–El cloro es realmente barato en estos días…

Y supe a qué se refería. Me estaba reiterando su amenaza. A la salida del instituto me vio con cierta duda, pero se fue caminado con Castiel por la banqueta, al lado contrario del camino que iba hacia nuestra casa. Vi a Kentin hablando con Sucrette y me acerqué a él corriendo, luego de ver que ella se iba después de despedirse de él.

–¡Ken! –le sonreí y me miró con enojo. ¡Tin! –y luego sonrió, más conforme.

–¿Qué quieres ahora? –me dijo con cierto tono divertido.

–¡Hey, calmado que me arrepiento! –reí y me interrogó con la mirada –Tengo una caja de galletas de la cual debo deshacerme… ¿Te apuntas como voluntario, soldado? –le bromeé y él sonrió… de esa manera encantadora.

–No tienes qué preguntármelo cuando la respuesta es obvia.

–Vale. La caja está en mi casa. ¡Voy por ella! –le dije y comencé a dar la vuelta para caminar.

–Te acompaño –me dijo con naturalidad y me helé.

Bueno, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Kentin quisiese ir conmigo a mi casa… Pero, aunque no fue parte de mi plan, tampoco era algo malo. Al contrario; así podría estar con él más tiempo. De cualquier forma, ya me había acostumbrado a fingir que mis sentimientos por él no eran más que mera amistad. Aunque dolía un poco, prefería ignorar el hecho y continuar con mi actuación.

–D-De acuerdo –le dije con una sonrisa despreocupada… aunque por dentro siempre estaba todo menos despreocupado.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle, Kentin me venía contando sobre Sucrette. Supuestamente ella estaba realmente molesta con Castiel y parecía que no se habían hablado en todo el día. Y Kentin se veía irritado por el hecho de que Castiel pudiese hacer algo para enfadarla, aunque al mismo tiempo, no parecía como si estuviera realmente agobiado. Parecía más bien como un disgusto. Y cada vez que mencionaba a Sucrette, como en esa ocasión, mi pecho ardía un poco. Pero tenía que soportarlo, justo como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Al llegar, Kentin se sentó en una esquina de la mesa del comedor y me siguió con la mirada curiosa. Después de cerrar la puerta principal con seguro, como me era costumbre, me dispuse a buscar la dichosa caja; fui a mi cuarto y, al cabo de un minuto, llevé las galletas a donde Kentin y me miró confundido.

–Oh –silbó impresionado y sonrió –No esperaba que fueran tantas… ¿Por qué?

–Sí, bueno… Ya sabes que Armin a veces es algo extremo en sus maratones de videojuegos por la noche los fines de semana… así que compra comida chatarra para sobrevivir su encierro de tres días completos. –suspiré, algo cansado –Es un niño pequeño, de verdad. –rodé los ojos y Kentin sonrió divertido.

–No. –dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia un lado, sin mirarme –El que de verdad es un niño pequeño es Castiel… –me comentó y le miré apremiante para que continuase –Ya sabes, esa faceta de rebelde sin causa chulito… Simplemente me molesta.

–Va –reí –Pero eso no es lo que te molesta, sino cómo trata a Sucrette. –le dije.

–También… ¡Pero no sólo a ella! Además… –gruñó, algo incómodo –Desde que ellos salen juntos, Sucrette se comporta diferente conmigo.

–¿Cómo? –pregunté realmente confundido y suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, esos jades brillaban.

–Constantemente me dice que ya no soy el mismo y que prefería al "Ken de antes"… –suspiró otra vez –Ahora ya ni me dan muchas ganas de hablar con ella. Sólo de vez en cuando conversamos, aunque seguimos llevándonos bien, supongo… –me contó mientras se acomodaba el cabello y respiró profundamente.

–Kentin –le llamé y volteó a verme –¿Estás celoso de Castiel? –le pregunté internamente incómodo, pero mostrando una sonrisa.

–No –me dijo seriamente y mi sonrisa desapareció. –Yo ya no siento nada por Sucrette, así como ella nunca sintió nada por mí.

–¿Resentido? –indagué y meneó la cabeza rápidamente de derecha a izquierda.

–Sólo me di cuenta de que no la amo. –gruñó. Me miró de nuevo y sonrió. –Y a ti, ¿te gusta alguien? –me preguntó sin mucho aparente interés y ladeé un poco la cabeza mientras me hundía en mis hombros.

–Ah, sí –le dije con disimulado desinterés… Se me había salido sin querer. Así que intenté arreglarlo, para no generar preguntas de más. –Pero, ya sabes, no me corresponde. –al decir eso, Kentin frunció el entrecejo.

–Eso no tiene sentido. Es decir, eres divertido y regalas galletas. –sonrió para intentar animarme y me sonrojé ligeramente. Era poco común que eso ocurriese.

De cualquier manera, no era como si le fuese a decir "_¡Tú! ¡Tú me gustas!". _Yo no quería perder su amistad y mucho menos por confesar sentimientos que él nunca podría corresponder. Así que sólo me tragaba las ganas de gritárselo y sonreía, así como siempre.

–¿Y estás seguro que puedo llevarme todas estas? –me preguntó mientras dirigía su vista a las galletas. –Armin se molestará contigo…

–¡Ese es el punto! No me importa si se enoja, pero tiene que saber que si vuelve a comprar tanta porquería, yo volveré a regalarlo. Además, me lo perdona luego de dejarme ganar en Guitar Hero –bromeé. Aunque aún tenía algo de miedo por mi ropa…

–Guitar Hero –susurró con melancolía y me miró –¿Sabes? En la escuela militar, los sábados podíamos jugar en una sala de proyección. Uno de los Tenientes realmente era estricto durante los entrenamientos, pero nos llevaba la consola de su hijo y el Guitar Hero con las guitarras... y jugábamos hasta que nos corriera, a las nueve de la noche. Nos divertíamos todo lo que podíamos porque, bueno… era nuestro único respiro en la escuela militarizada… –suspiró y volteó a ver al vacío –Me trae recuerdos.

No pude con su mirada; era demasiado dulce y nostálgica. Debió haber sufrido mucho al principio en la militarizada… Pero nunca quería hablar mucho de ello y yo no preguntaba. Nadie lo hacía…

–¿Quieres jugar? –le pregunté conteniendo un tono conmovido. Kentin sonrió y asintió.

Como yo no era muy bueno con la guitarra, tomé el micrófono… además, tenía ganas de aflojar ese nudo en la garganta. Kentin escogió la batería y comenzamos a tocar The Middle, Obstacle 1, You're gonna say Yeah, Sweet Home Alabama y Monsoon. Luego de terminar ésta última, suspiré. El demo de la canción comenzó a repetirse de nuevo.

–Si fuéramos una banda, seríamos un fracaso. Sólo un vocalista y un baterista –bromeé y Kentin me volteó a ver, medio divertido.

–Sin embargo, supongo que eso refleja nuestras personalidades. –me comentó con cierto aire gris.

–¿Cómo? –le pregunté confundido y él sonrió, dispuesto a explicarme.

–Ya sabes… El vocalista es siempre el que resalta más, es el centro de atención. Y, bueno, el baterista siempre es opacado; es el último en recibir atención. Es como yo en un pasado; yo siempre fui una nube gris de la que nadie se percataba, pero ahora soy… –empezó a decir eso último, pero lo interrumpí porque sabía qué diría.

–Ahora eres diferente –le completé y Kentin asintió, casi sin ánimos –Lo sé. Siempre lo dices –le sonreí cálidamente –Sin embargo, sin la batería no hay ritmo y la canción es un desastre porque los demás están perdidos sin la batería. Los fans abuchean y nada sale como se quiere. –le expliqué mientras escuchaba la segunda repetición de una pequeña parte de Monsoon.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –rio Kentin.

–Que tú para alguien puedes ser el más importante. Más que aquel que resalta y parece opacar... Sólo que no te das cuenta –le dije, sin percatarme de que estaba hablando de más.

–No creo que haya alguien que piense eso… y menos de la manera en que tú lo has dicho. –susurró y volteó a ver al techo, con la mirada perdida –Ahora mismo no sé quién soy ni cómo soy. Sólo sé que algo en mí cambió –me confesó luego de un rato en silencio.

–¡Ya conozco esa sensación! –le dije con una sonrisa y volteó a verme confundido –Ya sabes, ¡cuando no sabía qué me gustaba! –le bromeé, insinuando que Kentin podría estar confundido por su sexualidad. Obviamente estaba jugando porque esperaba que reaccionara de una manera graciosa, pero Kentin se quedó callado y mi expresión alegre desapareció de mi rostro –Oye, era una broma. Yo sé que no eres así… –le intenté reponer y se acercó un par de centímetros a mí.

–¿Y si sí? –me preguntó con un murmullo y sonreí irónicamente. –¿Y si lo que me falta para sentirme yo mismo… es descubrir algo así? –me volvió a preguntar de una manera confundida. Palidecí.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le cuestioné intrigado. No, no podía estar hablando en serio… Kentin no era gay…

–Yo amaba a Sucrette –me dijo y la idea que tenía sobre su sexualidad, desapareció, dejándome un poco más tranquilo, pero con cierto dolor en el pecho –Pero era un amor sin amor –susurró y volteé a verlo con una interrogante clara en la cara –La amaba porque, en un principio, fue amable y fue mi refugio de todo el caos que ocurría a mi alrededor. Fue mi salvavidas y un hombro en el cual llorar… Pero después dejé de amarla por lo que sucedió. Ahora que es mi amiga ya no siento nada. Ni por ella ni por nadie –suspiró y nos quedamos en silencio un rato –Quisiera amar, Alexy. –me comentó y volvió a verme –Quiero sentir que alguien me ama. Creo que es lo que me hace falta… pero no hay nadie… Porque, en el fondo, sigo siendo esa nube gris.

–No. –le dije seriamente y parpadeó un par de veces, confundido –Hay muchos que te quieren. También ha de haber quién te ame… –le dije, mientras bajaba el volumen de mi voz cada vez más. No podía decirle que a mí me gustaba. Que yo era esa persona que pensaba así de él.

Sentía que era mi oportunidad para declararme, pero no quería perder su amistad… además, quería seguir escuchándolo. Nunca se había sincerado así.

–Ja –rio irónicamente y me miró severamente –¿Quién? –pero luego, sus ojos se volvieron tristes al preguntar esa única palabra.

Me quedé en silencio. "_I've been here waiting here so long. But now, the moment seems to have come._" Monsoon se repetía una y otra vez, mientras mi mente se hacía un nudo enorme. No, no debía decir nada. No era el momento y, además, la amistad que tenía con Kentin valía más que la liberación de decir mis sentimientos… y él nunca podría corresponderme.

–Tengo… –escuché mi voz salir por mi cuenta y luego recuperé la conciencia – Tengo que ir al baño. –le dije algo nervioso y me puse de pie para ir al sanitario.

Me encerré en el pequeño baño de paredes blancas y me vi en el espejo. Mis ojos realmente parecían confundidos, así que intenté calmarme un poco… Me estaba volviendo insano. Ya llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo las ganas de declararme a Kentin por miedo; estaba aterrado de siquiera imaginar la reacción de Kentin… No. No debía decirle nada. Debía seguir fingiendo una amistad que no quería avanzar. Debía callarme y sonreír; ahogarme entre palabras que quería decir, pero no podía. Kentin no era así… nunca podría corresponderme. Sí, era mejor reprimirme de nuevo. Así que salí decidido del baño, sonriendo, y me senté de nuevo a su lado. Kentin estaba recargando su cabeza con el respaldo del sofá y volteaba al techo, con la mirada perdida.

–Oye, Alex. –me habló. Era costumbre que cortase la última letra, así que no lo tomé como algo fuera de lo común.

–¿Sí? –le contesté ahora más calmado.

–¿Te caigo bien? –me preguntó. ¿Qué? Kentin realmente era lindo... Reí ligeramente.

–Claro que sí, tonto –le sonreí, pero Kentin siguió serio y sin dirigirme la mirada.

–Y, ¿me quieres? –preguntó de nuevo, pero con el tono ahora más serio.

–Eres mi amigo, obviamente te aprecio –le contesté de manera natural pero por dentro… me estaba muriendo. Quería gritarle que me gustaba, que lo quería… pero me mordí el labio.

–Entonces… ¿Te gusto? –me cuestionó por último y palidecí. El estómago me dio un vuelco y tomé fuerzas de donde no tenía para contestarle.

–No juegues con esas cosas, Kentin –le sonreí, sin demostrar mi caos emocional interno.

–No estoy jugando. –me aseguró con un tono severo y volteó a verme. Me comencé a poner nervioso…

–Entonces… –balbuceé un poco y luego sonreí de nuevo, fingiendo demencia –¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Te gusto? –me repitió –Es decir, ¿te gustaría besarme? –me vio con esos jades agudos y fuertes.

Sentí que mi corazón no soportaría mucho eso… Kentin estaba tocando un punto delicado y se suponía que yo ya estaba seguro de que no le diría nada de más… pero me estaba tentando demasiado la circunstancia. Intenté calmarme y volví a sonreír, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

–En serio, Kentin. El azúcar se te subió a la cabeza –le bromeé, mientras ocultaba mi enorme nerviosismo y Kentin sonrió de lado.

–Es posible –bufó ligeramente –Pero ahora tengo la duda –me miró curioso y se acercó un par de centímetros más a mí, como si quisiese tentarme… No, de seguro era otra cosa, pero aún así, ese movimiento suyo hizo que me sostuviese con mis palmas de las manos sobre el sofá, retrocediendo un poco.

–Oye, ¿qué… qué tienes? –le pregunté nervioso, pero actuando naturalmente.

–Curiosidad –me respondió con sencillez.

Y ya no supe qué hacer… Perdí la determinación que había acumulado al salir del baño… y acorté la distancia entre nosotros, uniendo mis labios con los suyos. Kentin dio un respingo inmediato y sentí que quería alejarse, pero permanecí besando su boca, reclinándome sobre él, de manera que, mientras él se alejaba, yo estaba cada vez más arriba de él. Kentin había puesto sus palmas sobre mi pecho, sin ejercer mucha fuerza… como si su mente le dijese que me alejara, pero no tuviera fuerza para hacerlo. Me separé un poco y lo miré completamente sonrojado… oh, joder… un error fatal…

–L-Lo siento… –le susurré y comencé a moverme con incomodidad para alejarme de él.

Sin darme cuenta, Kentin tomó mi nuca y chocó mi frente ligera pero rápidamente contra la suya. Dolió un poco, pero me sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera me importó y miré directo a sus ojos. Eran más oscuros y estaban un poco entrecerrados, pero fuertes… y penetrantes.

–¿Lo sientes por qué? –bufó y volvió a besarme… ¡Besarme! ¡Besarme! ¡Besarme! ¡Kentin me estaba besando! Casi me daba algo ahí mismo, pero la emoción me mantenía vivo.

Al principio di un respingo y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de los nervios, pero al cabo de un rato, me relajé excesivamente y me dejé llevar por Kentin. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no besaba a alguien… pero eso era completamente diferente. Como si estuviésemos sincronizados; como si no fuese la primera vez que nos besábamos… como si supiéramos exactamente cómo movernos.

Kentin se fue sentando, mientras se sostenía del sofá, de manera que yo estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, con mis rodillas a los lados de las suyas. Nunca pensé que Kentin pudiese cambiar tanto variando la situación… pero sí; instantáneamente y de una manera algo agresiva (y sexy) me despojó de mi camiseta… eso sólo logró que me excitara más. Luego, se quitó sus prendas superiores y comenzó a morder mi cuello y pecho. De vez en cuando le hacía lo mismo y sonreía sobre su piel.

–Entonces –me susurró cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha –Sí te gusto yo, ¿huh? –lo escuché reír y me sonrojé completamente… bufé algo avergonzado.

–Cállate… Quería mantenerlo en secreto. –le dije incómodo.

–¿Por qué? –pareció divertido al preguntarlo y me oculté entre su cuello y su cabello.

–Porque nunca pensé que este momento llegaría –le confesé algo decaído y nervioso.

Kentin me alejó un poco de su pecho para mirarme a los ojos.

–Ni yo –me dijo serio y luego sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Se veía tan tierno… –Y tampoco pensé que se sintiera tan bien… –susurró sobre mis labios, dispuesto a besarme, pero escuché un ruido…

¡El motor de una motocicleta! Miré a Kentin con la cara pálida y me miró confundido. Inmediatamente me puse de pie y pareció molestarse.

–¡Mierda! –grité para mí mismo luego de entender la situación –Llegó Armin. Castiel lo trajo en su moto… –le explique a la velocidad de la luz, mientras me ponía mi ropa y él comenzó a hacer lo mismo en estado de pánico. –¡Joder, le he dicho que no se suba a esas cosas! ¡Son peligrosas! –refunfuñé mientras terminaba de ponerme la sudadera y Kentin pareció reír; él ya había terminado de ponerse la ropa, pero aun parecía nervioso… y mucho.

–Deberías preocuparte más en vestirte apropiadamente –me dijo señalando la costura de mi sudadera. Estaba al revés; chisté y me la quité para arrojarla al sillón de al lado. No importaba si no la llevaba puesta.

Nos sentamos rápidamente en el sofá, con la caja de galletas entre nosotros, tomamos los instrumentos de Guitar Hero que habíamos estado usando y buscamos otra canción. Todo eso sucedió en menos de un minuto. Escuchamos la voz de Armin despidiéndose de Castiel, el arrancón de su moto y el sonido de una llave adentrándose al picaporte. Cuando mi hermano entró a la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dimos un ligero respingo y tratamos de comportarnos naturalmente. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual sólo se escuchaba el "tic-tic" del movimiento que hacía en el juego, para seleccionar una canción de la cual no se escuchaba nada, pues inmediatamente la saltaba. Armin no dijo nada y sentí su presencia detrás de nosotros, sin moverse.

–¡Eh! –gritó Armin de repente y nos asustamos un poco –¡Que ya sé qué están haciendo! –nos acusó y se acercó a nosotros. Lo vimos y su mirada era… extraña. –Conque queriendo regalar mi suministro de alimento para mis maratones… Qué bajo has caído, hermano –me dijo bromeando, aunque había algo de seriedad en su voz. Kentin y yo nos relajamos un poco más.

–¡No es eso! –le sonreí nervioso. –Sólo comíamos mientras jugábamos… para que no fuese tanta la azúcar que consumieras… Tómalo como una ayuda –le dije con el tono que utilizaba normalmente con él y Armin rio.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó curioso y se sentó en el sillón donde estaba mi sudadera; el que estaba al lado de la esquina del sofá donde estaba sentado Kentin, el cual dio un respingo incómodo que sólo yo pude distinguir, pues estaba cien por ciento al tanto de sus movimientos, para asegurarme de que no fuese muy obvio… pero no era muy bueno para disimular… y eso me ponía de los nervios.

–Sí –le contestó Kentin –Pero yo ya me iba –sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y se puso de pie. –Misión abortada… –bromeó mientras señaló las galletas. Luego me vio y mordió su labio… y supe a qué se refería con eso. No hablaba de las galletas, sino de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos. Y me sonrojé… –Nos vemos –se despidió y ambos le correspondimos. Incluso pareció como si huyera de mi casa.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y apagué la consola.

–¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? –le pregunté a Armin para intentar hacer conversación.

–Bien, bien. Comimos hamburguesas en su casa y me mostró una guitarra que quiere vender. Pero no creo comprarla, no tengo tanto dinero… –me comenzó a contar y luego sonrió –Aunque eso debería preguntarlo yo –se puso de pie y me miró sonriente –Parece que por fin te declaraste… y resultó bien. –me sonrió más ampliamente y entré en shock. ¿Qué… acababa de decir…?

–¿Qué…? –alcancé a susurrar, impactado hasta la médula… Oh, sí, y también muy avergonzado…

–¡Amor fosforescente! –rio –¡Hasta en la noche se notaba que estabas babeando por él! –se burló y cerré la boca, pues la tenía abierta por la impresión. Yo… no pensaba que era tan obvio… Armin comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación y, antes de entrar volteó a verme –Me alegro por ti, hermanito –me sonrió y entró a su pieza, dejándome en blanco, completamente confundido.

Estuve pensando en todo lo que había pasado y asentí por inercia. Tomé mi teléfono celular y comencé a escribir un mensaje, aun con las manos temblando de los nervios, la alegría, la confusión y las ansias de volver a ver a Kentin. Cuando terminé, lo leí de nuevo: "_No eres una nube gris… Eres un amanecer"_. Y se lo envié a Kentin.


End file.
